Sleepwalker
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: COMPLETE, dedicated to Shrouded-Obsession. Riku had it figured out, he'd turn to Sora, his date for the Halloween Ball, and tell him he'd been in love with him forever. Unfortunately, by the time he turned and spotted Sora, he had no words as Sora smiled


* * *

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Sora, well... let's just say he'd be wearing some nice, tight short shorts, and that I shall invest in tight tang tops. Because, let's face it, Sora to me is like smex to fangirls, you give it and you make 'em happy, you take it away and they try to kill you. (True facts, I almost got murdered)

**Title**: Sleepwalker

**Authoress**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Warnings**: Boy love and fluff... that's it....

**Couplings**: RiSo, AkuRoku, Zemyx, LeoClo, and YufKai

**Summary**: COMPLETE, dedicated to Shrouded-Obsession. Riku had it all figured out, he'd turn to Sora, his date for the Halloween Ball, and tell him how he'd been in love with him for all eternity. Unfortunately, by the time he turned and spotted Sora, he had no words and Sora was smiling gorgeously.

**Dedication**: To Shrouded-Obsession, to being my new beta. LIKE OMG YAY! (Sorry, I don't say that often.) And then I was sitting there, and she asked if I would have her as a beta, and I was like OMFG PLZKTHNX. So I realized I needed to do something for her, and just her alone. ('Cuz I felt bad for just lumping people in into one fic while some people were obviously important. LULZ.)

**Song Title**: Sleepwalker  
**Artist**: Nightwish  
**Album**: Sleeping Sun

* * *

**Sleepwalker**

* * *

_Close your eyes  
__Feel the ocean where passion lies  
__Silently the senses  
__Abandon all defenses_

Riku knew he loved Sora, it was as true as the sky was blue and the grass was green and there was fish in the sea. He didn't know when it started (it could've been when Sora got the last cookie in day care and split it with him or when he shoved the bully's face into the sand after he destroyed Sora's sand castle) but he sure as hell didn't want it to end. Sora was gorgeous, eyes as blue as the untainted sky, tanned skin kissed by the sun, pearly white teeth hidden behind pink cupid bow lips and cheeks that were chubby and showed amazing dimples. The boy's mop of chestnut hair was silkier than it looked, body small as it fit into his arms perfectly. Riku didn't mind not knowing how things started, but he sure as heck wanted to make sure he knew as he ended.

So here was, his watch just reading ten as the dance started just mere minutes ago. His older brother, Zexion, was next to him, a hand on his shoulder. "Why are you worried?" His voice was quiet, gaze from behind his hair watching Riku with an unread emotions.

"I'm not." Riku replied, though the way his first syllable stuttered it was obvious he was. He knew Sora felt the same, otherwise he would've have agreed to come with him to this as a date, but that didn't mean it was any less nerve-wracking. They had agreed to go together, step one, step two was for him to admit how much he cared, and he hoped, step three was where Sora admitted he liked him back. Just knowing wasn't the battle, it was words and emotions and physical contact.

Demyx bundled up to his place next to Zexion, he handed Zexion a mini shrimp cocktail and munched on his cookie, "Roxas called me, he and Sora will be arriving soon."

The mere name sent Riku's heart rate into a frenzy, the wine-glass he'd just grabbed from a tray-holding waiter walking by crunched under his fingers. He almost expected the plastic wine-glass to break under his grip, but the apple cider merely swirled in the glass. He knew that the time was closing in, he'd have to look Sora straight in the eye and admit his feelings.

Demyx leaned in, fixing the pocket of Riku's vampire costume, the half-wilted flower was Demyx's own touch of madness, and yet Riku wouldn't stop playing with it and Demyx knew his cousin would smile at the item when he got there. "Stop playing with it Riku."

Zexion chuckled, wrapping an arm around Demyx's waist and pulling him back just as the blond managed to fix it perfectly, "You're acting like a mother hen, Demyx."

"I just want everything to go right." Demyx muttered, cheeks flushing. He, after all, had been the one to set up everything.

_A place between sleep and awake  
__End of innocence  
__Unending masquerade  
__That's where I'll wait for you_

"Good evening!" Came the catcall from the right, and they looked to see Axel, fully decked in a Phantom of the Opera costume (complete with skull mask) and his wonderfully charming Christine next to him. Roxas's cheeks a dark red, matching the outfit of Axel's and the feathers in the hat of the skeleton mask.

"Hey guys." Demyx grinned as they neared, "Where's the other missing link?"

Roxas gave a smile as a waiter came by and handed him two drinks, Axel pulled him close and everyone laughed before the blond answered the question, "He's with Cloud and Leon, Cloud had been fussing with him."

"Fussing with him?" Riku asked quietly, eyes meeting Roxas's as he tried to remain calm and sip the cider while still looking at Roxas through the clear plastic.

"About the hem of Sora's outfit." Roxas grinned, shrugging, "You know how Cloud is when it comes to a loose strand, he nearly went on a rampage since it's tonight."

_Tonight._ The word nearly sent shivers down Riku's back, it seemed like everyone knew tonight was the night that he would tell Sora. Kairi, who had jumped at the chance to dance with her girlfriend, Yuffie, said she would be keeping an eye out for when Sora came and then they would be on everyone's gaze that night. And boy, how he knew that everyone would be staring.

Roxas touched his arm lightly, a soft smile in place, "Don't worry, Sora's been more anxious than you have, trust me."

And he did trust Roxas, he knew he did, so he wondered if this was how bad his heart was hammering, how hard was Sora's? Even if it was romantic, or a good thing, he didn't like to make Sora cry or feel pain. Seemly noticing the distress from his words, Roxas offered a more soothing choice of comment, and visibly he relaxed.

And suddenly, Demyx smiled widely, and Zexion quietly pulled him away with a pat on Riku's shoulder. Axel, silent for once, nodded his head as a half-bow before he allowed Roxas to lead him down to the dance floor with a quiet 'good luck' from the both of them. Leon and Cloud even passed him, Cloud's smile wide to him before he turned to kiss Leon's cheek and clutch his arm as they went.

"Hey."

_Hold me, near you  
__So closely, sear you  
__Seeing, believing  
__Dreaming, deceiving_

Riku couldn't remember the last time Sora looked more beautiful, even in darker clothing. They had both always loved vampires, so it was tradition for them to find new vampire couple costumes to wear to Halloween, but for now it'd be more than just costumes.

The dress was black velvet, as so few were in the sea of pale whites and bright colors, edges of the fabric a beautiful midnight blue. If he didn't know better, it seemed to be a wedding type of dress, instead of poofy fabrics and simple little beads and odd ribbons, the layers of midnight blue skirt fell like water but managed to still hold the shape of a wedding dresses skirt. The arms were skin tight, Sora's arms skinny and lithe in the dark black velvet, tanned hands slipped out from dark blue cuffs as the midnight blue corset was tied securely with black velvet ribbons. There was a choker around Sora's throat, black velvet with a sapphire stone in the center, it seemed to be connected to the dress, from the center of the choker it opened and made a small diamond-shaped area at the chest. Sora was a few steps away from him, smiling softly as he gazed through dark lashes.

Within a few steps, Sora stopped next to him, black retro boots appearing every so often through the water-like skirt, the laces were tied and secure and he could slightly make out dark brown nylons from underneath. "Good evening." Sora's voice was soft, pure, and he nodded his head as greeting.

"Evening." Riku could barely whisper back, eyes trained on Sora's lithe form through the silks and velvets. He realized he was staring before jumping into a gentlemen-like position and holding his hand out to Sora.

Sora smiled again, slim hand taking Riku's own, his fingers grasped his skirt as they went down the steps and began to head straight for the dance floor. Another tradition, no matter what song, they would share a dance when they would meet the night of the dance, the first dance for both that night.

"Did I pick a good one?" Sora asked softly, and even though he looked calm, Riku could still see the light blush that graced his tanned cheeks.

He smiled back gently, breathing in the scent of sea glass and rain before placing his hand against Sora's waist. Sora's arm met his shoulder as he spoke, "You look gorgeous, Sora."

The brunet beamed, cheeks flushing a cherry pink as the song played—something orchestrated yet keyboarded at the same time—before he steaded himself to dance. "Did I make you wait, Riku?"

The silveret all but smiled, content with just listening to Sora saying his name, "No, I got here a few minutes before you, Cloud had a hem to fix, apparently?"

Sora's cheeks were dark again, he nodded quickly, "One of the layers of my skirt, we were almost out the door when Cloud and his eagle eye spotted it and forced me back inside." He stepped in time with the beat of the music—a feat Riku could never do—before his fingers tightened their hold on his arm and hand, "I was so worried you'd get tired of waiting." There was that look in his eyes that Riku realized that Roxas was right, Sora was just as nervous as he was.

Riku shook his head lightly, allowing his scent of frosted mint and ocean breeze to fill Sora's senses as he leaned in, "I'd wait forever for you Sora."

_A place between sleep and awake  
__End of innocence  
__Unending masquerade  
__That's where I'll wait for you_

Sora stared at him, eyes wide and face flushed before he gave a radiant smile and buried his head into Riku's chest, feet never once stopping. Riku's cheeks tinted red and he was sure Sora could feel his erratic heartbeat, but Kairi—who just touched his back—gave a smile of support before burying her face into Yuffie's neck.

It seemed like something clicked through Sora's head, he pulled back and stared at Riku in worry, "I—I was just, overly glad and—."

Before he could say anything else, Riku's hand left his waist and his arm hooked around Sora's slim body, pulling the boy into his embrace as his other hand clenched tightly around Sora's other hand, "I didn't mind." His chin nestled into Sora's mass of hair, Sora's fingers clenching his shoulder tightly as he gave a quiet moan of pleasure from the warmth.

"It's so cold in here, and you're so warm." Sora whispered, fingers playing with the buttons of Riku's cape, "How'd you get so warm?"

"Body heat." Riku chuckled, sighing in content when Sora let out a breathy giggle of his own.

The next song was quieter, a mix of a few different instruments, but Riku didn't care. He knew exactly how to treat Sora at a dance so he led the brunet to the refreshments table and grabbed cider and snacks before leading him to the table their friends had gathered.

"You looked like you were enjoying yourself." Kairi grinned, fingers grasping a glass of cider.

Sora's cheeks tinted lightly and he gave a grin, "It's because Riku always makes things fun." Intentional or not, the comment sent Riku's cheeks darkening and his heart beating.

"Let's dance again after this." Roxas muttered to Axel, who ate a chip smothered in dip before nodding. Demyx and Zexion joined their comment (Zexion, surprisingly, was quite the dancer) before almost everyone agreed to join in. "Will you join us?" Roxas asked, eyes gaze at the pair that didn't speak.

Before Riku could comment, Sora smiled, "Actually, I promised Riku to help him fix his cape." Cloud looked horror-struck for a second, "Someone just spilled cider on it, don't worry."

As the blond let out a breath of relief, Riku looked to Sora in utter confusion, Sora just smiled back, eyes closed in gentle warmth. And he understood, it was now, he would be laying out all the cards in his hand within the next five minutes and then it would be Sora's turn.

So as the others lead each other to the dance floor, Sora stood and pulled Riku out of the chair and towards the balcony to where several tables were stationed outside. The night was still young, however, so there was two people outside, but they were apparently running inside from the look of the guy's desperation.

_Sleepwalker seducing me  
__I dared to enter your ecstasy  
__Lay yourself now down to sleep  
__In my dreams you're mine to keep_

"Wow, it's actually warmer out here." Sora laughed, a rich sound as Riku turned to look at the brunet's flushed cheeks, "I could've sworn it was cold when we stepped out of the car."

Riku quietly grabbed Sora's hand from it's resting place upon the railing, and as the brunet stared at him in shock, his mouth opened before he could stop himself, "I'm glad you came with me tonight, Sora."

Sora smiled back softly, as if not noticing he was having an internal struggle with himself, "I'm glad I came with you too, Riku." He turned to him, eyes not leaving Riku's as he grasped both of the older boy's hands and held them tightly, "That's why there's something I need to tell you."

Riku's Adam's Apple bobbed for a second, he nodded and ran his tongue over his drying lips, "Sure." This was the moment, the moment he waited for for the past seventeen years, it was coming down on him harder than the time Leon sat on Cloud's chocobo, Zack, and it sat on him in return.

"For these past sixteen years..." Sora started, pausing and glancing downward before looking him straight in the eye again, "These years of my life were happy, but only when I was with you, do you understand what that means Riku?"

"Sora..." The brunet must've been rehearsing or something, because no matter what his heart was feeling right now, his brain still told him the line was rather cheesy. Not that he would bring it up to Sora, of course, until he was finally in a comfortable position.

"What I'm trying to say, Riku..." Sora bit his lip before his pink lips opened to utter what Riku had been waiting for his entire life, "Is that I like you, more than a friend should, and... and if you're willing I'd like to your most important person." The brunet looked down, hands releasing Riku's as they covered up Sora's cherry red face. The boy's face burned with embarrassment, and Riku could tell that Sora's eyes were glazing over with worry.

_Sleepwalker...  
__Sleepwalker... (sleepwalker...)_

His hand moved around Sora's waist, pulling the boy to him as he buried his face in Sora's throat, "You've always been my number one, Sora, that will never change." He leaned back to look, Sora's cheeks flushed and eyes wide as mouth slid open before he kissed the brunet's forehead, "I doubt I'd ever let you go, Sora."

Sora's smile was bright, fingers clutching clumps of silver hair as he leaned up to brush his lips across Riku's own. It was soft, like a feather, and they didn't do much more than lips lightly against the other, but it seemed to be enough for them. It took them sixteen years to get it right, and they weren't going to rush, and from Sora's beautiful smile and Riku's gorgeous smirk, they knew they had forever to keep it right.

"Will you give me this next dance?" Riku asked, holding a hand out to Sora with a hand behind his back before bowing, Sora smiled and accepted the dance before he led them back inside and wrapped his arms around Sora's waist just as the song started.

Several of their friends and classmates were rooting and cheering, but they kept their eyes focused on each other before Riku leaned down and placed a kiss to Sora's own. Sora smiled into it and buried his face into Riku's shirt, inhaling the scent and loving the feel of the fabric.

"You've always been my number one?" Demyx wiggled his eyebrows when he and Zexion were close enough, "Honestly Riku, are you quoting animes and mangas here?"

Sora laughed as Riku's cheeks flushed red, he leaned in and whispered into Riku's ear, "Were you watching anime before you came?"

Riku nodded, his face darker in a second as Sora laughed again, he faltered in step for a split second, almost crashing into Zidane and Garnet, before he caught himself and picked the dance back up.

"Then you should recognize this." Sora leaned in, lips brushing slowly and softly against Riku's ear, "You're my someone just for me." And the night was young, and passionate, and full of romance.

And when Riku leaned down to kiss Sora once again, the night was complete.

_Sleepwalker seducing me  
__I dared to enter your ecstasy  
__Lay yourself now down to sleep  
__In my dreams you're mine to keep_

* * *

Tke: Uh, "_Someone just for me_" is obviously taken from Choibits, I haven't read the manga in forever, so I didn't know the whole context, but it seemed ever since I heard the sentence I expect it to be used in every romance scene, like, ever. And Zidane and Garnet are two of the main characters from Final Fantasy 9, I wanted a couple who would fit in with the party crowd, and as princess, Garnet would demand Zidane know how to dance. Duh.

Sora: Gods.... new things...

Tke: Yesssss, a lot has happened to me in the last few weeks. I've not got a new job, taking care of babies at a day care center (oh the minds I will corrupt, but it's cool because I make my own hours), Halloween is coming this Friday, I got the very first allergies of my life recently (a runny/stuffy nose, a horse voice so I can't sing, and a big ass headache), and I've recently started a new online game called Last Chaos. I recommend it highly, I'm addicted and I play for at least an hour when I can get online, it just sucks that it's a downloaded game so I can't play it at school or work. But anyways! If you play that game, please become friends with me, I go by SoraChan, TkeChan, and TkeSora, and I also have Xfire! YAY!!

Sora: Wow.... that was long...

Tke: I know.... hopefully it'll give me reviews instead of alerts.

**REVIEWS CAUSE ME TO UPDATE FICS MORE, ALERTS ONLY CAUSE ME TO SLOW DOWN!**


End file.
